mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloriosa Daisy
(English) |headercolor = #FFA6AF |headerfontcolor = #8F2148}} Gloriosa Daisy is a female human who appears as a supporting character in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. Design and development Gloriosa Daisy's color scheme is somewhat similar to that of "Verity Lucky". Series supervising director Jim Miller has stated that she is a different character entirely. Gloriosa Daisy was first revealed in Hasbro promotional media for the Legend of Everfree film. Depiction in Legend of Everfree Gloriosa Daisy appears in the film as the cheerful director of Camp Everfree alongside her brother Timber Spruce. She promises the Canterlot High School campers a full week of fun activities, including ones never before offered by the camp. Despite her excitable behavior toward the campers, she shows slight animosity and disagreement toward her brother in silence. Sunset Shimmer appears to be somewhat suspicious of her. Other depictions Software Gloriosa Daisy appears in the Equestria Girls app. Hasbro.com Legend of Everfree description While the kindhearted, warm natured Gloriosa Daisy is always trying her best to make Camp Everfree the best it can possibly be, there is definitely a lot more she is hiding behind her always upbeat smile. Legend of Everfree|work=Hasbro.com|accessdate=2016-07-08}} Merchandise At least two Equestria Girls dolls of Gloriosa Daisy are to be released as part of the toyline's Legend of Everfree lineup: a "Geometric Assortment" variant and a "Crystal Gala Assortment" variant. The Crystal Gala Assortment doll was first revealed at Hasbro's 2016 Toy Fair. The back of Gloriosa Daisy's Geometric Assortment doll's packaging reads that the "BEST THING ABOUT CAMP" is "It's a special place to make memories!" Quotes Gallery Film Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa welcomes campers to Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introducing herself EG4.png Gloriosa "your friendly camp and nature guide" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introduces Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber Spruce acting cool EG4.png Timber "always be invited to fun things" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png Timber "except hike near the rock quarry" EG4.png Timber Spruce "that's off limits" EG4.png Gloriosa "your options are wide open" EG4.png Gloriosa "the very best week of your lives" EG4.png Rainbow Dash calls out "rock climbing!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "done!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "of course!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "naturally!" EG4.png Gloriosa "I do make a mean sugar cookie" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "walking sticks for everyone!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Timber Spruce "literally never done that" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I'll be taking requests" EG4.png Timber Spruce looking off-screen EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "The camp gift! Of course!" EG4.png Timber Spruce annoyed "really?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "yes, really" EG4.png Timber Spruce talks aside to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "every year, campers work together" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy aside "why it's so important" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "you all seem like" EG4.png Gloriosa "certain you'll come up with something" EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Timber "speaking of leaving things behind" EG4.png Timber Spruce announcing tent assignments EG4.png Gloriosa shaking her head at Timber EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy checking her clipboard EG4.png Gloriosa "go over some camp safety rules" EG4.png Gloriosa "let me know if you need anything!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy hears Filthy Rich EG4.png Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy greeting Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa pushes Filthy Rich to his limo EG4.png Gloriosa "camp is just getting started!" EG4.png Filthy Rich "just taking in the scenery" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy vs. Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa "look around when camp is over" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy narrows her eyes EG4.png Filthy Rich checking his watch EG4.png Filthy Rich climbs inside his limo EG4.png Gloriosa watches Filthy's limo drive away EG4.png Gloriosa looking nervous at Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Gloriosa explains who Filthy Rich is EG4.png Gloriosa "check on his old stomping grounds" EG4.png Equestria Girls suspicious of Gloriosa's claim EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "put away your things" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy welcoming campers EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Gloriosa "Everyone gather by the fire" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "scary stories!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Merchandise Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy back of packaging.png Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Gloriosa doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy Equestria Girls app.png Crystal Gala Gloriosa Daisy Equestria Girls app.png Hasbro Entertainment Plan 2016 - Storytelling & Content.jpg References pt:Gloriosa Daisy